


On My Heart Just Like A Tattoo

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fire Fam Feels, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: After a week of Bad calls and one night spent with too many tequila shots, the fam comes up with the brilliant idea to let each others significant other pick out their tattoos. Eddie and Buck say how they really feel about the other through the ink.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 272





	On My Heart Just Like A Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/gifts).



> Written for Elisela because she saw a clip about something similar and wanted one done. She's the tattoo artist that inks both Buck and Eddie. 
> 
> Title from Jordan Spark's song Tattoo.

It was probably the craziest idea any of them had, but since everyone shockingly remembered the conversation from last Friday, there was no choice but to go with it. Chim and Maddie were the second to arrive after Buck and Eddie. Hen and Karen were last, Karen hiding behind gigantic sunglasses, clinging to Hen for dear life.    
“Are we really sure, we want to go through with it?” Hen asked, running her hand down Karen’s back.    
“A deals a deal. Just try not to select somewhere that will affect work.” Eddie reminded them, massaging his head.    
He should know better than to go out drinking with his co-workers, Buck and their significant others. Too many tequila shots and some confessions later they’d stupidly agreed to let their friends pick a tattoo for the other. Of course it turned into couples picking out the other’s tattoo, but Buck and Eddie weren’t a couple. He protested loudly, but the others and come to think about it, Buck too, shut him down. That’s how they ended up outside of the PNW tattoo parlor. When he looked it up, there was nothing but glowing recommendations so at least he felt better.    
“Who set up the appointments?”    
“I did!” Buck smiled and slapped Eddie on the shoulder, putting Eddie’s nerves even more on edge. He had a vague idea about what he wanted Buck to have, but that would mean putting his feelings out there.    
He was pretty sure Hen and Chim knew. Maddie teased Buck endlessly, but he just brushed his sister off. And every time Eddie heard him do it, it broke his heart a little more. He didn’t feel the same way as Eddie. If Eddie couldn’t love him, he’d settle for being friends, but just being near Buck sent his heart racing and his brain turning to flashes of what could be. He’d been there through some of the most difficult times in Eddie’s life, and even helped him find Carla so Chris could get the best care he could have. It wasn’t hard for Eddie’s heart to come apart at the seams to make room for Buck. He just fit with them.    
Given what they were going to do today, he was sure he’d lose his best friend. “

Who’s going first?” Maddie piped up.    
“We’re going in groups. Rotating. Me, you and Karen are going in first to let them know what we want the others to say. And where. Then they’re going to go in, get inked and let them know what the other’s will be. Then We go in.”    
“Let’s go.” Maddie untangled herself from Chim after kissing him on the cheek, then grabbed her brother’s arm. Karen was reluctant to go, but was finally convinced after Hen told her they’d get coffee and it wouldn’t be a big tattoo, something cute and fun.    
“We’re going for coffee, I cannot believe I let you two talk me into this.” Hen complained as they walked to a nearby coffee shop.    
“Us? Us? You’re the one who told Buck it was a great idea, Hen.” Chim sulked.    
“I told you no. This was something you four could have done together. As couples.”    
“Oh Eddie,” Hen shook her head and opened the door to the coffee shop. “You’ve been gone over that boy for awhile now. Do you think we’d let you pass up an opportunity to get you to finally stop mooning over him.”    
“I do not..” Eddie broke off and stuffed his hands in his pockets, knowing it was useless. And besides, they were in public anyway. “Forget it,” He grumbled.    
They placed the group's usual coffee order, and waited along a wall since they knew it would be a minute. 

“See, you even know his coffee order. By heart.”    
“This isn’t the first time I’ve had to pick up coffee for everyone, including Buck.”    
“Okay, fair point.” Chim conceded, sulking even further when he figured his teasing wasn’t going to work.   
Once their coffee was finished, they grabbed them and headed back to the tattoo shop. Buck, Maddie and Karen waited outside. “Eli said give them fifteen minutes to set up.” Buck said and sent Eddie a smile when he accepted his coffee. Eddie tried not to read into it.    
They sat on a concrete wall, chatting about nothing as they waited. When fifteen minutes had passed, Chim, himself and Hen all walked in. Walking in, he was amazed at how comforting the shop was. It wasn’t stark and bland. It had style. It looked like they were walking into a forest. Trees were painted ceiling to floor, greens and browns soothing and calm. The obvious tattoo books lined a back and side wall, with some standing ones before a doorway which led back to the rooms. It was nice and a far cry from the one he sat in back home in Texas after he got back from overseas.    
A woman with bright red hair approached them. “You all must be Buck’s friends. Eli,” she extended her hand, giving them each a brisk handshake. “We have our rooms set up for each of you. I gotta say, it’s not the weirdest appointment call we’ve had.”    
Everyone laughed and Eddie felt himself calming down as they followed her back to the rooms. She stopped at one before directing Chim to wait inside for his artist and did the same with Hen. “I’ll be the one tattooing you today.” She turned to him.    
“Great. Hopefully Buck didn’t pick out something crazy,” he muttered as they both stepped into a room.    
“Not at all. I think it’s very sweet. You’ll have to lose the shirt though.”    
Eddie sighed then compiled while Eli went to set up her tools. The room was lined with fun drawings, cartoons and some really amazing detailed pieces. “Did you do all these?” Eddie asked to fill the silence and to try and calm down.    
“Not all of them. But most. Why don’t you lie down.”    
She sat on a stool and wheeled it over to the corner and turned on some low music. It helped Eddie relax further when he recognized the artist. He stared up at the ceiling as he laid back on the bench Eli had set up.    
“I think it’s pretty cool that all of you agreed to let each other pick out their significant others tattoos.”    
“It was a conversation over too many tequila shots after a bad week at work. And Buck and I aren’t.” He trailed off, unsure of why he was trying to justify what they weren’t. “We’re best friends, not partners, or rather we’re work partners.”    
Eli placed a hand on his chest before bending her head. The first pinch of needle in skin had Eddie wincing before he let the tension go. “Well, I hate to say I’m sorry you’re not. He was really gushing about you.”    
Eddie’s tongue felt like it was stuck to the roof of his mouth. He didn’t know what to say so he said nothing. “Have you thought about what you want his to say?”    
“Ours forever.” Eli stopped to wipe off Eddie’s chest, then looked at him before starting to move the tattoo gun over his skin again. 

“Are you sure? I thought you said you weren’t together?”    
“We’re not. But he’s my best friend. He helps me with my son. Buck is practically his second dad. I want him to know he’s going to always be ours.”    
“That’s really sweet, actually.” Eli stopped the tattoo gun and wiped his chest down a final time before reaching for the supplies to wrap the tattoo up. “No peeking.” She smiled at him and Eddie stared back at the ceiling. “All done. How do you want Buck’s tattoo to look.”    
Eddie thought about it for a second. “Can you make it match?” She beamed at him.    
“I sure can. Let them know we’ll be about a half hour because we need to clean up and draw up the new designs. Since you’ve got other ink, I’ll remind you if it starts to itch not to pick at it, keep it clean. Don’t take the bandage off for 24 hours. And I’ll give you ointment to apply for after that.”    
“Thank you.” Eddie stood and slipped his shirt back on. He looked down and saw the outline of the bandage below his shirt.    
“No problem. We’ll settle everything up when we’re done with the others.”    
Eddie left as she started cleaning. Chim and Hen were still finishing up, so he stopped to flip through the books on the wall, amazed as always at the artwork.   
Chim came out a few minutes later, a bandage peeking out of his shirt from his upper arm. “That wasn’t too bad. Where’s yours?”    
Eddie tapped his chest lightly. Chim rolled his eyes. “You two just need to get together already." Hen joined them after a bit, a bandage on her forearm.    
***

A group tattoo outing followed by a group dinner had Eddie wishing for quiet time with just his son and Buck, but everyone wanted to see the tattoos. Christopher was with Denny playing in his room as the adults gathered in Hen and Karen’s living room chatting and enjoying some wine. Eddie wasn’t much of a wine drinker, but it was a nice change of pace. They were laughing at previous calls while snacking on food Karen had set out. When it got quiet, Karen held her arm out to Hen. “I can’t take it anymore.”    
Everyone laughed at her. Hen sat her wine glass down and reached up to carefully pull back the wrapping. When Karen looked down at her arm, she leaned in and kissed her wife. As Hen had promised, her tattoo wasn’t anything big. Just a cute small flower. Hen held up her arm and let Karen do the same for her. She gave Karen a small kiss for the small  **_Denny_ ** in cursive along her wrist.    
Chim had chosen a Rose for Maddie and she’d chosen a microphone for him. His love of karaoke knew no bounds. Eddie looked over at Buck who was biting his lip. Eddie rose and took off his shirt, ignoring the wolf whistles from his co-workers. Buck walked over and reached up and Eddie could see his hands were shaking. “I can get Chris to do it. You’re not gonna hurt me, Buck.”    
“It’s not that. I just really want you to like it.” Eddie’s smile came easy.    
“I know I’m going to.” Buck nodded and took a deep breath then slowly peeled away the white gauze Eli had fixed over his heart.    
No one said anything as Eddie walked over to the mirror Karen and Hen had in the living room.  _  
_ __ **_I am enough_ ** __ was written in carefully drawn script. Eddie was puzzled until he looked back at his best friend. “I know,” he stopped and ran a hand over the back of his neck. “I know sometimes you don’t think you do enough, are enough, but you are more than enough, Eddie. For me, for Christopher. For your family, for your friends.”    
“Buck, I..” Eddie was at a loss. “Thank you.” he settled on not sure how to process everything. He stepped back and slipped on his shirt, then gave Buck a hug. If it lingered a little longer than necessary, sue him. “Ready to see yours?” He whispered. Buck nodded his head from where it rested against Eddie’s shoulder. Buck stepped back and removed his shirt to the same wolf whistles. “I’ll be right back.”    
Eddie headed down the hall and got Christopher.    
“What’s going on?” Buck questioned as they returned to the living room.    
“I kind of cheated. I know it was supposed to be us picking for the other, but I couldn’t leave Chris out.”    
“Daddy told me, when we were going to bed. I hope you love it, Buck.”    
“Since it’s from both of you, I know I will.” Buck ruffled Chris’ hair.    
They were in their own little bubble and didn’t notice the look from the other people in the room. “Wanna take it off for me?” Buck asked Chris.    
Chris looked unsure. “Will it hurt?”    
“Nah. It’s like a big band-aid.”    
“Okay.” Chris reached out and carefully pulled back the tape.    
“Oh, Eddie.” When Maddie saw the words, tears sprang to her eyes, making her lean into Chimney more. Karen wiped at her face.    
Buck turned and looked in the mirror, awestruck.    
**_Ours Forever_** was placed in the exact spot Eddie’s tattoo was, in the same carefully written script as well. They matched perfectly.    
His eyes caught Eddie’s. “I don’t understand.”    
Eddie set Chris down, and the boy stood next to him patiently. Setting a hand on Buck’s shoulder he turned him back around. “You are one of the most important people in my life, in our life.” He amended when Chris pressed into his side. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had. You will always have a place with us. With this family. And I guess it was my way of saying I love you.”    
Gasps sounded around the room as Buck’s gaze dropped from Eddie’s down to Christophers. “You want me to stick around forever?”    
Chris nodded. “You’re our Buck. Of course I do. Do you love Dad?”    
Buck looked back up into Eddie’s face. “Yeah, I do, bud.”    
“So you’ll stay with us forever?”    
Buck knelt down and wrapped Chris in a hug before reaching up and pulling Eddie down with him.    
“Of course I’ll stay.” He whisptered.    
“We invite you over for dinner and you give us a show. Dammit,” Karen muttered when the oven timer went off, making everyone laugh. Buck let Chris go, and he beamed up at Buck before hugging his dad’s legs and asking to go back to Denny’s room.    
The others filtered out of the room, leaving only Buck and Eddie. They stared at each other a minute before Buck turned to put his shirt back on. Eddie reached out a hand and Buck put his into it, letting Eddie pull him closer. “I’m kind of glad we did this.”    
“Me too.” Buck placed his free hand on the spot where Eddie’s tattoo lay. “I meant what I said. You are more than enough. When you forget and I’m not around to remind you, I hope this will. I love you too.”    
Eddie leaned his head against Buck’s. “You will always have a place with us.”    
Hesitantly, he placed his lips on Buck’s. Then pulled back. Buck pulled him back in, kissing him briefly before Hen stuck her head in the doorway. “Dinner’s done. You two want to get the kids?”    
Eddie laughed. “Sure.”    


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments make my day 
> 
> I know the ending SUCKED but I couldn't think of anything else. Hope you loved it. Catch me on Tumblr by the same name.


End file.
